


All you've gotta do is call; and I'll be there, yes I will. You've gotta friend.

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: Day 3 entry for LV AU WEEK. Beloved tropes: Enemies to friends....to lovers eventually if I can find the time.Post Russki Business AU. Veronica finds comfort the last person she expects





	All you've gotta do is call; and I'll be there, yes I will. You've gotta friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Carole King's "You've Gotta Friend".  
> No Beta, mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Thank the Lord for Rob Thomas and these characters I hold so dear.

Veronica glanced back at her mother, who was being spoken to quietly by one of the rehab Drs while being lead out of the lobby and further into the facility itself.  _How in the hell did we end up here Mom…? We were supposed to be the family that rose above the Neptune standard. Mothers that didn’t drink. Fathers that didn’t regret their decisions. Daughters that weren’t damaged and dead emotionally….is this really our life now..?_ Forcing herself to smile politely at the receptionist she headed towards the parking lot. She had been trying so hard to keep it together in front of her mom, trying not to seem weak or afraid for her. But underneath that was the hurt, anger and sense of utter betrayal that she felt so deep in her core, it almost outweighed any relief she had in finally finding her mother. 

As she headed back towards the highway she could feel the pent up rage she’d been stifling starting to fester out.  _Why_ _is it that ‘going to rehab’ is made to seem so_ _glamorous, and yet actually it’s more like leading someone to their doom?_ _The ultimate walk of fucking shame. I’m too weak, my family is too tired of dealing with me so they need to pay someone to fix it and make it all go away..!!_ If there was one thing Veronica understood, it was knowing what it was like when your family felt useless if it came to helping someone deal. When Lily had died, instead of trying to talk to her or figuring out a way to help her cope with her grief, her parents had sent her to a counselor in hopes that a stranger could better help her get through it all. That had been a joke and a half. The only thing she got from that whole ordeal was knowing what part of town to avoid being recognized when on a stake out or during field work in one of her disguises. Veronica looked at the clock; it was 6:45pm already, she hadn’t eaten (not that she had much of an appetite) and it would take about three and a half hours to get home. Looking for a distraction she flipped on the radio. ‘All My Life’ by the Foo Fighters came on and Veronica turned the volume up as loud as it would go. She pounded the button to retract the convertible top with her fist and barreled down the I-5 as fast as her Lebaron would go (which was only about 78), letting her mind blank out and allowing Dave Grohl’s hypnotizing voice carry her back towards the Hellmouth. 

              =========================

Two hours and forty five minutes later, her brain was fried. Her brain only allowed itself an hour of reprieve before it kicked back into high gear and she started to get worked up again. She had gone from distraught to elated to terrified and then the anger set in. Anger at her mother for not asking her father for help. Anger at Keith for not doing more to find her. Anger at FUCKING JAKE CANE for even putting themselves in this situation in the first place! Anger at Lily for being dead and leaving her to deal with this all on her own. Anger at Duncan for basically throwing her away without remorse, practically to the 09er wolves. And then she got to Logan.  _Logan…_ Logan who she loathed above all else. Who had made it his personal goal in life to crush her like a bug every chance he got. Logan, who always made sure he was in her face. Never relenting. Never backing off. Logan.  _Logan…._ But now…now…he never really was in her face anymore. Sure, he was always close by, sometimes it was like she literally  _felt_  him when he was near. Lately he hadn’t thrown insults her way, or goaded her in front of his friends. No, ever sense that day in the Journalism room when she saw him working on Lily’s memorial video. Something had passed between them that week. At first she wasn’t sure but when the memorial came and Logan’s video had included her homecoming tape – that  _SHE, VERONICA MARS_ was actually  _in_  a video made by  _LOGAN_ _ECHOLLS_  of all people…! It was the look they shared that night, the first genuine smile she’d seen directed her way from him in over a year. And the emotions she’d felt from that one look stirred something inside her that she couldn’t explain if she tried. She had tried to suppress it, but it came creeping back up that Christmas during the poker game – before the night went to hell. And two weeks ago, when he showed up at her door that night so broken and alone – it came roaring back in full force and  _then_  some. When It turned out to be Trina in the Regent’s suite two nights ago, she found herself enraged with fury towards the vapid woman and was more than willing to let Logan break down in her arms that night. And maybe, just maybe had the immediate desire to kiss his tears away (not that she would EVER admit that!) And now…..now they were….frenemies? Forgotten friends? Enemies without the evil?  She had been driving on autopilot at this point, and when she came to was shocked at where her car had stopped. There she sat, in her dingy Chrysler in the heart of the 09erdom, right in front of the Echolls mansion.

_What . The. Actual. Fuck…?_ _! Why am I here of all places? Why am I not in front of Wallace’s house..? Wallace my reliable BFF. My go to man. My only friend after so long….so long after…. The Fab Four._ _The only people who knew me. The real me._ _Lily. Duncan_ _. Logan. Logan…. LOGAN!_  She shot up straight as a rod in her seat. Of course it would be Logan’s she’d ended up at. Just like she would a long time ago. When they used to be friends. It was always Logan she called when her mom came home drunk and got into it with her dad. Logan. Never Lily. Always Logan. Logan knew her, knew all about her Mom. Knew what it felt like to loose a mother to alcohol. Knew what it was like to feel like it was somehow your fault for their drinking. It was always Logan. She pulled up to the gate and entered the code,surprised her’s still worked after all this time. As she parked her car off to the side of the driveway, she pulled out her phone and hovered over his name. She suddenly felt beyond exhausted; it was like an anchor was weighing her down in her core and she was having trouble lifting her arm. Coming to the realization that he may not even pick up she reluctantly pushed send and waited for him to answer.  She could tell he had picked up as the phone stopped ringing and she could hear the tv faintly in the background. She inhaled slowly, not wanting to make the first break the silence, and held her breathe until she finally heard him speak.

“Hey….Veronica…” he sighed. He sounded so lonely and defeated. As she finally exhaled she was worried she’d made the wrong choice until he said “is everything alright? You’ve been siting down there in my driveway for the past five minutes. You’d probably be more comfortable here in the warm house than freeze in your convertible.” 

That was all it took. One simple act of selfless kindness from the boy who’d truly broken her heart when he turned against her. This wasn’t that boy. This was Logan.  _Her_ Logan. The boy she missed fiercely and needed in her life so god damn much. She let out a loud wail of a sob and let the wall go. The flood gates opened and all of her emotion from the day came rushing out. 

He was at her side in one minute flat. He didn’t even wait for her to acknowledge him. In an instant he had her unbuckled and scooped up into his arms heading towards the front door. She buried her head in his neck and clung to his shirt for dear life while she continued to sob as he carried her upstairs to his room. “My mom… I-I f-found her… d-drunk…Jake K-Kane…rehab…oh Logan!” Was all she was able to get out. All the while Logan was circling his room, turning off lights and the tv. He grabbed a blanket and tried to lay her down on his bed. When she wouldn’t let him go he shifted her onto his lap; he removed her shoes with one arm and then reached for the blanket, covering their legs as he laid down taking Veronica with him. “Is your Dad home?” He whispered into her hair. Still sobbing, she could only shake her head no. She felt him nod and then kiss her forehead, pulling her in tighter for a hug. 

What felt like hours later, Veronica found herself curled up against Logan, their legs intertwined and her head on his chest. The tears had subsided and she was left with shuddered breath. Logan was rubbing tiny circles on the small of her back, his face turned into her hair, slowly inhaling what she assumed was her marshmallow smelling shampoo. He had only uttered soft nothings to her as she’d cried, never asking questions and expecting nothing in return. As she lay there feeling herself begin to drift to sleep, she felt him inhale deeply and sigh. “I’m so sorry Ronnie, for everything. You never deserved any of it…” he kissed the top of her head  and squeezed her in a half hug. Veronica smiled, knowing that he meant it. What ‘any of it’ entailed exactly she wasn’t sure, but still she knew he meant it. She did the only thing she could do in response to that honesty, and turned her face up planting a soft, slow but chaste kiss on his lips. He immediately returned it by giving her back one exactly the same, before rolling onto his side and pulling her close- this time burying  _his_ face in her neck. 

Veronica smiled as she snuggled in. As she felt herself teetering on the edge of sleep she had one final thought to the crazy, emotionally draining day. 

_Logan, my_ _dear friend._

 


End file.
